


A little risk

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Smut Fic [5]
Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Betaed, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Cock Tease, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, High School, Horny, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: What do you do when your silly boyfriend gets hurt to help a friend? Go to him, of course. Also, it's not Keith's fault that he can't keep his hands, and mouth, away from Lance. As an old proverb used to say, opportunity makes a thief. And they were alone in the infirmary...[...]"Well ... I might have gotten mad after he insulted Pidge - Lance admitted - That idiot couldn't admit he lost the Science Fair against her. He even accused her of cheating! So I hit him. It is certainly not my fault that he is so cowardly that his friends surround me! "It was great, he thought, but there was no need to say it.Keith shook his head in clear disapproval, and Lance knew what he was thinking: you will be my death. Next time make sure Lotor has no backups."You're an idiot.""But I'm your idiot," Lance teased him.The only answer he got from Keith was a snort, more amused than irritated.
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Smut Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059284
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Klance (Voltron)





	A little risk

Keith waited for Allura to leave before entering the infirmary. He joined Lance behind the white curtain that the nurse had pulled to isolate his bed from the rest of the room. 

"What are you doing here?!" Lance asked him, surprised, as soon as he noticed his presence. He was a little scared too. Keith, silent as he was, could appear out of nowhere, quieter than even a ghost. 

One of the ideas he had had in the first year came back to him, and that was to tie him a bell because at least that way, he remembered that Keith was around.

The others had rejected it, which was very unfair in Lance's opinion.

"I heard you fought with Lotor," he replied, and although he tried to keep his tone colorless, there was a hint of accusation in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by either of them. 

  
"And about it, how many times have I told you not to get stuck without me?"

  
Lance couldn't help being happy. It was proof that Keith, gruff and curt and known for having two friends, cared about him. Not that he didn't know, they wouldn't be together otherwise, but he was glad his boyfriend showed him.

"I'm fine," - Lance assured him - "Lotor punches like my grandmother Maria and he's not even half her age." 

"You don't like violence. You always scolded me because I couldn't help but get into a fight. What happened?" 

Lance shrugged. "Lotor is an idiot." 

  
"We already knew that. Unfortunately, that's not reason enough to punch someone." 

  
"Well ... I might have gotten mad after he insulted Pidge," - Lance admitted -" That idiot couldn't admit he lost the Science Fair against her. He even accused her of cheating! So I hit him. It is certainly not my fault that he is so cowardly that he called his friends as backups!"

It was great, he thought, but there was no need to say it. Keith shook his head in clear disapproval, and Lance knew what he was thinking: you will be the death of me. Next time make sure Lotor has no backups.

  
"You're an idiot." 

  
"But I'm _your_ idiot," Lance teased. The only answer he got from Keith was a snort, more amused than irritated. It was a small victory for Lance. 

  
"Don't you have a lesson?" Lance asked, taking his hand and stroking the back. Not that he didn't want Keith here with him, but Keith should be in class, and as much as he liked having him by his side, he didn't want Keith to get in trouble.

Not that Keith didn't end up there regularly, but what boyfriend would Lance be f he wasn't responsible? 

"I have a lesson with Matt," the other replied. "When I asked him if I could go to the bathroom, he immediately agreed." 

  
"You should stop to do it." 

  
“What should I stop doing?” Keith asked, pretending to ignore what Lance is referring to. 

"Stop taking advantage of Matt's relationship with Shiro."

  
"I try not to abuse the card, _I'm your brother-in-law_ , but it's too comfortable. Matt desperately wants my approval," he replied. Leaning over Lance, he added, "Admit that is useful. If not, I couldn't be here." 

Lance nodded absently and leaned over to cover the few inches separating their lips. He was confusedly aware that Allura might return at any moment. 

  
Allura, who was so kind to students who ended up in the infirmary, even if they ended up there for stupid reasons, but she was very strict about who could or couldn't be there. Despite all this, he still kissed Keith, indulging instinct instead of reason - and indulging the hormones, like that little gremlin of his friend Pidge would say. 

Keith responded enthusiastically, and that was enough to remove any doubts from him if they remained: it was worth the risk. Keith was always worth it. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and hugged him, running a hand through his hair. With some surprise, he realized that the boy had moved on top of him, his legs on either side of his hips, and he had no idea how far the other wanted to go. Should Lance be worried? Maybe yes. Did he want to care? Damn no! He didn't want Keith to break away from him. Lance slid a hand down Keith's back and slipped it under his shirt, seeking direct contact with his skin. 

Keith is always so cold, he thought confusedly, as he continued to kiss him. Keith was thin. Lance can feel the side under his fingertips. When Keith's tongue slid out of his mouth and down his neck, Lance let out a groan, and his pants became tight and uncomfortable, pointing out that Lance had lost control of the situation. 

  
"What ..." Lance began to ask as he felt a cold hand brush the stripe of bare skin between his jeans and the hem of his shirt, but another moan interrupted his words as he felt Keith's hand slide downwards.

  
"You make too much noise, - Keith accused him, licking his lips - And I haven't even started." 

  
Lance thought he could come in that precise moment, only by seeing Keith bent between his legs, his face so close to the crotch of his pants. But under the boy's gaze and especially given the circumstances, Lance just nodded. Oh, if Allura ever found out, she'd kill them both. Lance leaned back on the pillow and held back another moan as he felt Keith's fingers tracing the shape of his erection through the fabric. He wasn't sure if this was a punishment for the fight or perhaps a reward for defending Pidge, and he didn't care much anyway. He would think about it later, provided he regained the ability to elaborate more intelligent thoughts afterward. 

At the moment, with Keith unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his boxers, taking his erection in his hand, guiding it towards his mouth… well, Lance didn't have any thoughts. 

  
Keith intensified the attention he was paying to Lance's erection, and Lance arched his back with a jolt, putting a hand through Keith's raven hair. His breathing inevitably became more labored, and Keith's dark eyes went up, admonishing him to make less noise. 

  
"Sorry," Lance murmured, but it wasn't his fault his orgasm was now so close he couldn't help himself. When he came, Keith didn’t let a drop of it go to waste, dragging his tongue carefully over every inch of Lance's softening length. 

  
Breathing hard, Lance said, "Are you insane? Allura could be back at any moment." 

  
"She'll be back in half an hour. Professor Romelle has made an appointment to have coffee together." 

  
"How do you know?" 

  
"Nyma," Keith replied, and Nyma was a guarantee to know all the gossip of the school, "Now, do you want me to continue or not?"

"Crap, yes!" 

So much for prudence! Pidge was right when she said men only reasoned with their lower parts. But who cared about caution when Lance had his hot boyfriend there? Keith helped him take off his shirt, bit his neck, kissed his chest, enjoying playing with his nipples. 

  
"You're… damn Keith… You still have too many clothes on." 

  
"Do you want to see me so naked?" 

  
"You have no idea!" 

  
Keith giggled and took off his shirt, pants, and boxer. He smiled cheekily, "Do you like what you see?"   
He wanted Lance dead. He wanted to kill him. Of this, Lance was sure and he couldn't think about anything else. At least, he would die happy. 

  
Keith spun him, kissing his back. He went down to Lance's firm buttocks, separating them with his hands and uncovering his small hole. His tongue slipped into the small ring of muscles, making Lance groan.   
With a satisfied sound, Keith continued to tease Lance's entrance, while a hand began to stroke his cock.   
He made a low, pleased growl as Lance whimpered at his ministrations, his anus contracting and quivering around his tongue. 

  
Lance moaned when Keith reached out with his free hand to his pants, grabbing the tube of lube he had taken b from Shiro's bag. He didn't want to know what his brother did in his off-hours, but Shiro's foresight had turned out to be lucky for him. 

Keith opened the tube and poured a generous dose into his hand. He rubbed it around the crack before devoting himself to his erection. 

  
"Are you ready?" 

  
"Hurry up! If Allura finds out … ah!" Lance moaned high as a finger slipped inside him. Keith pushed it in and out until the friction began to lessen. Then he added a second finger, repeating the operation. When he hit his prostate, Lance thrust back toward Keith's hand, convulsing and begging for more.   
For Keith, it was a signal. He quickly replaced his fingers and pushed in, slowly.

Soon, their thrusts became more harmonious until they could find a unison rhythm. They found themselves entwined, their bodies merged into a single being.   
As Keith emptied himself inside of him, Lance felt an electrical discharge run through his back. His orgasm reached him shortly after. Keith gently pulled out of Lance, dragging his boyfriend to him in a small gesture of tenderness. Lance cuddled gracefully on Keith's chest, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss. 

But then he remembered something. “Shit. We have dirtied everything. "

  
"Mhm."

  
“Keith, Allura will see the spots and understand. She's not stupid!" 

  
“We can change the sheets for those of another bed. Allura will not suspect anything. Or at most, she'll think it was someone else. "

"But…"

  
"Sshh ... enjoy the moment." Keith kissed Lance, close to the bruise Lotor had given him.

"You deserve it." 

  
If that was the kind of consolation Keith wanted to give him for all the times he got hurt, Lance had to go to the infirmary more often. Lance sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that Professor Romelle would hold Allura back a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.  
> \- thanks gwen-chan for your help to beta it


End file.
